Alive- RoWen
by WildfireChan
Summary: Random RoWen short. Enjoy!
1. Mira's announcement

**Hi! I just thought why not so I did this for a random reason so yeah... It won't be a very good story but I hope that you like it!**

 **Wendy's POV**

It was just another day. Unlike any other. That is what I told myself every time I wondered into the guild. I was just chasing another unreadable dream. When will I ever stop? But this time, it was different.

 **Earlier that day**

I was just standing around in the middle of the guild doing nothing in particular. For once, my crazy friends weren't fighting each other! What a relief. Happy was trying to start a conversation with Carla and she was ignoring him with every ounce of her power. Poor Happy! I finally understand how the blue feline feels about Carla.

"Hey Wendy!" It was him. Romeo.

"H-hi Romeo!" Don't stutter! That will make everything way too obvious.

"So, what's up?"

"Nothing much... What about you?"

"Well, you know... Life..." What is he talking about? Life?

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Mira. She was staring at us intently which was pretty worrying. I wonder what she's plotting this time...

"-endy! Wendy! You there? Earth to Wendy!" Oops! I always get lost in my thoughts..

"Sorry! There's just something in my mind! What were you saying?"

"I was saying that you've been a bit in the clouds lately. What's going on?" He's worrying about me? How nice of him! Slowly,mi felt myself turn a light shade of pink. Light how it was, it was definitely noticeable.

"I'm just a bit worried about... Y'know... Life." Again, I started to stare off into the distance thinking about nothing in particular.

"Wendy! You're doing that thing again!"

"Oh! Sorry..."

"Anyway, what do you mean by life?"

"I'm not really sure myself..."

As soon as I said that, what I feared might happen did happen.

"Hiya everyone!"

It was Mira.

 **Romeo's POV**

"Hiya everyone! I have a very special announcement for all of you!" Ok, now I'm scared.

"We are going to be having a party to celebrate the defeat of Tartaros!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"But, you need a date!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" There has been practically no romantic action going on since Alzac and Bisca got together and Mira wasn't there to see it happen! We are so doomed. And, since it's Fairy Tail, EVERYONE will be going. Anyway, this is a perfect opportunity for many mages at the guild and Mira just needed to give them a big shove. But,mill any of us be confident enough to ask who we want? And what if there's a lovers battle between friends? That could both ruin friendships AND wreck the guild!

 **Mira's POV**

Now that the bomb has been set, all I need to do is wait for it to blow.

 **Short, I know, but I have other things to do today. See ya!**


	2. Worry

**Hi again. This one wail be easier to update, however, my chapters will be shorter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Wendy's POV**

Well, I'm finally back at Fairy Hills and I'm currently lying face-down on my bed. What will I do? I'm going to be the only one not going to the party! Lucy has Natsu, Levy has Gajeel, Juvia has Gray and Erza has Jellal **(a/n - they all cannoned and Jellal joined the guild beforehand. I promise to write about the others later!)**. And who do I have? No one. There's no way in hell that Romeo would like me. And why do I love him so much? It's so stressful! Is this what love is? Stress? Well, I'll just have to find someone else to give my heart to.

"But it's so hard! AAAAAAAARGH!" I slammed my fists up and down on my pillow like a toddler. Salty tears ran down my face and stained my bed sky-blue bed covers.

"What am I supposed to do?" Again, I planted my face into the pillow and sobbed slightly.

"Wendy? What's wrong?" A voice said in a soft tone. It was Romeo. I gave Carla a death glare and she averted her eyes.

"Carla..."

"Well, you were upset and I thought that you might need someone to cheer you up..."

*sigh* "Ok... Thanks..." I sat up on my bed and made room next to me and he sat down.

"So, what is it Wendy? Why are you upset? Did you get hurt?"

"... Yes and no... It's weird... I'd rather not talk about it..."

"If you don't want to, you don't have to, but I'm still going to cheer you up no matter what you do or don't say!" Like he can help...

"Thanks, Romeo..."

"How about... We watch your favorite movie! Divergent, right?" He knew what my favourite mivie was? H-how?

"You... Knew? How did you know that Divergent is my favourite movie?"

"I just do! I'm that amazing!"

 **Romeo's POV**

Well, that seems to have cheered her up! I'm glad that she's happy again and I think I made the right choice when I didn't tell her how I knew about the movie... I wonder what got here so upset? Was it the party? Probably not. Anyway, she jumped up from her bed and over to the shelf where she selected the DVD and inserted it into the lacrima by the bed. And the opening began to play. She rested her head on my shoulder and I leaned against her wall and the movie began.

 **One movie later**

By the time it had ended, she was still leaning on my shoulder while fighting back sleep.

"Wow! That was great! I wish I could run away on a train some day..." She's so cute when she gets excited. But I would never tell her. Then my feelings would be clear. Can't be having that!

"Me too!"

"So, what did you think of Mirajane's announcement about the party?" Suddenly, I flinched. Did she know? Was that why she was upset?

"I think it's unfair on people who like someone and won't confess because of fear of getting turned down. What about you?"

"You know what? I was thinking the exact same thing." What a relief! She gave a light yawn and started spacing out again, this time, with a smile on her face. I wonder what she thinks about when she spaces out... Her eyes had fluttered shut and it was evident that she was exhausted. We stayed like that for a few minutes before I decided to break the silence.

"So... Should I start heading back? It's getting pretty late..."

"..."

"Hello? Wendy?"

"..."

She was asleep. How cute! Gently, I lifted her head off my shoulder and lay her down on her head. How could she sleep during that? Who knows.

Before coming out, I said "bye Wendy." And, thank god she was asleep, gave her a light kiss on the forehead. It was probably just my imagination, but out of the corner of my eye, I think I saw her smile.


	3. The words that change everything

**Hello again! I'm trying to get this fanfic over with so I can write more fanfic and yeah so I might update very fast. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones in the future.**

 **Natsu's POV**

Romeo seems to be a bit off with the dragons. He's been acting weird ever since the announcement from Mira the other day.

"Romeo? Hey? Are you ok?" I was literally poking him in the face and yelling his name by the time he noticed me!

"Oh.. Hey Natsu..." And then he was off again.

"ROMEO!"

"Huh? Oh... Hey..."

"Are you OK Romeo?"

"What do you mean? Of course I am."

"Well, you've been kinda... Off for the last couple of days. You've got to get it back together!"

"That's nice." Man, was he being frustrating! What's he thinking of? Is he even thinking of at all? Slowly, his eyes went in a certain direction and I saw him staring at someone... Ah! I see! Lucy and I went through a stage like this just before we got together!

"Hey, Romeo. If you want, I can find out who Wensy likes!" At this, his face turned a colour which rivalled Erza's hair **(a/n yes I know everyone ever in the history of the earth says it but who really cares)**. Now, this will be fun. I can actually both see and hear Wendy and Lucy going through the exact same things by the bar. My (and probably Lucy's as well) plan will definitely work. Let's just call it 'playing Mira'

"How did you know that I liked her?"

"Well, for starters, you won't stop staring at her."

"Hey!"

"And also, Lucy and I went through the exact same thing!"

"R-really?"

"Yes. Really."

 **Lucy's POV**

 **~time skip~**

Wendy and I have gone out for a walk. Carla is back at the guild distracting Happy so that Ivan work my magic with my accomplice. Little does she know that round about now Romeo and Natsu are doing the exact same thing. All part of our master plan!

"So, where do you want to go next?" I asked the young bluenette.

"Hmm... Maybe... The cake shop? I might pick something up for Erza and Jellal."

"Wow! Your in the same world as me! Congrats!" I jeered.

"Hey! Don't say that!"

"Ok, ok. Anyway, what do you do? Y'know... When you're in dreamy little Wendy land?"

"Let's just say that there's a reason that it has my name in the title and not yours.

"Hmm... You're kind of acting like Carla now. When you said that it reminded me of her slightly... But you're too cute to pull it off properly."

"A-am not!"

We continued to walk for a while until we reached Sakura Park which was the organised meeting place for Team Natsu and Team Lucy.

"Whoa... This is beautiful! The cherry blossom petals are like a pretty, pink snow that falls from trees..." I giggled a little bit at her comment.

"Hey! What is it?"

"Nothing I just like your way of thinking! It's kinda cute."

She blushed slightly and pouted.

"Save the cuteness for Romeo!" She blushed like a cherry and looked away. Just as she did that, Natsu and Romeo came into view. Wendy, who didn't notice, was probably off in pink pineapple land **(a/n pink pineapple land was this magical place that my friends used to imagine while I would be a dragon and set stuff on fire)**.

 **Wendy's POV**

While I was... Thinking... I heard a distant voice say"Hey Natsu! Hi Romeo!"

Another voice said "hi guys! How's stuff? Wendy alive over there?"

"I don't know... Is she?"

"Wendy? Weeeeeennnnddyyyyyyy?"

Suddenly, I woke up from my 'trancemajig' and came back to reality which was a bit of a shock because Romeo was right in front of me really close to my face.

"Wha-AAAA!" The shock caused me to fall back and bang my head on the concrete path.

"Owwwww..." Slowly, I stood up and brushed myself down. I felt a warm liquid on my forehead when I was upright again. I decided to ignore it and carry on. I couldn't see Natsu or Lucy in the park.

"Hey, Romeo, where are Natsu and Lucy?"

"They went off on their own while you were up in the clouds. Never mind that, right now, we've got to fix up your head! It's bleeding!"

"Oh, it is? Ok..."

"W-what? Ok?"

"Yeah! Ok!" With those words, I sealed up the gash on my head with my magic and I mostly stopped the bleeding. Romeo just stood there in shock.

"So. What now?" I asked.

"W-well, since Natsu and Lucy ditched us, do you wanna go get something to drink?"

"Sure!"

 ***one drink later***

 **Romeo's POV**

We headed back to Fairy Hills since it got dark after the drink we bought. "So... Who did you ask to the party thingy that Mira sorted out?" Why did she choose now of all times to ask that?

"Well, no one yet."

"Oh?" She looked kind of perky about that remark. Natsu told me to just do it and that I had nothing to loose by asking her. Well, here goes. Averting my eyes slightly, I took a deep breath and told her.

"Actually, I was planning on asking you to go with me." Slowly, I brought my eyes back around to face hers. Hopefully, she wouldn't turn me down. I was met with the face of a blushing dragon slayer.

"I-I'd love to go with you."

 **Sooooooooo... You like? Don't worry! There's more to come AND a reason behind the title! All will be revealed in the next chapter which may or may not have two parts! Seriously. I don't even know if it will or won't. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this and like the next chapter! See ya!**


	4. Young lovers

**Whoooooo! Finally! The connection to the title is in this chapter! Finally, all will be clear. Ready? I'm not! Good luck me ;-;**

 **Wendy's POV**

Well, the outfit is terrible and I can't use make-up we had no dress code to go along by so I just totally winged it in hope of it being suitable for the occasion. I wore a short, denim skirt with black tights, cute little ugg boots, a light and dark blue crop top and a navy hoodie over the top. My hair was kept down and, at long last, I was ready. I really suck at clothing for these sorts of things. I always get it wrong. Knowing Fairy Tail, it wasn't going to be a posh party. More of a get drunk and wreck everything party.

"Hey, Wendy!" Romeo was at the door. I opened it and stepped out with Carla perched on my shoulder.

"Hi!"

"Is the cut on your head ok? It was a pretty big gash..."

"I'm fine. Let's just head over there before it gets dark and we can't find our way over there." It was around 8 pm and it was already getting dark. Swiftly, we ran from Fairy Hills to the guild. Instead, Carla flew to get there faster than us while it was still light.

"Wow!" As we opened the doors, we were met with flashing disco lights and mad dancers. Surprise surprise! Half of them appeared to be drunk.

"The lighting is amazing... And I think that tonight is nightstep themed." **(A/n nightstep is nightcore and dub step. Nightcore is a song faster and higher pitched.)**

"Yeah. I think it is."

"Good thing I love nightstep!"

"Hey, guys!" Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel and Levy entered the guild.

"Hi!" Before I could say any more, Mira came up on stage for an announcement.

The whole guild's eyes were on her. She was wearing a purple and blue dress. The bottom of it came to her knees and her high-heels were encrusted with fake diamonds and sapphires.

"Attention! We would love it if you could dance to this one song with us and truly feel alive! It will start in a few seconds."

"Come on, Romeo!" I dragged him onto the dance floor to enjoy the night step with me.

"O-ok! Let's do this!" Already, the dance floor was completely over-crowded as the music began.

 **Romeo's POV**

Wendy had grabbed my hand and lead me to the dance floor. Nervously, I staggered to her side where the music started up and we began to dance.

 **Let's make this fleeting moment last forever**

 **So tell me what you waiting for**

 **I'm gonna keep it frozen here forever**

 **There's no regretting anymore**

 **It's worth the wait even so far away**

 **I'm making the night mine until the day I die**

 **No light to break when you're hanging by fate**

 **You know what it feels like when you're dancing blind**

The whole guild was partying in time with the music. Wendy was having a great time dancing to the beat and, you know what, so was I.

 **[Chorus:]**

 **All alone, just the beat inside my soul**

 **Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold**

 **In the zone, where the beat is uncontrolled**

 **I know what it feels like, come on make me feel alive**

 **(Feel alive)x16**

The mad guild was roaring the lyrics along with Wendy. Our hands had joined as we danced across the dance floor rapidly. I was enjoying myself a lot and so were the others.

 **I know what it feels like, come and make me feel alive**

 **Every second here makes my heart beat faster**

 **I know what it feels like, come and make me feel alive**

 **Meet me under shining lights**

 **I've been waiting right here all my life**

 **Feelings you can't deny**

 **That you live and open up your eyes**

 **And I just want to sink into your crazy laughter**

 **Come on make me feel until the pain don't matter**

 **Every second here makes my heart beat faster**

 **Think I've finally found what I'm chasing after**

 **Think I've finally found what I'm chasing after**

Wendy and I were having the time of our lives in the guild along with our friends and comrades. The excitement and pressing beat were almost too much to bear as the dance sped up.

 **[Chorus:]**

 **All alone, just the beat inside my soul**

 **Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold**

 **In the zone, where the beat is uncontrolled**

 **I know what it feels like, come on make me feel alive**

 **(Feel alive)x16**

 **I know what it feels like, come and make me feel alive**

 **Every second here makes my heart beat faster**

 **I know what it feels like, come and make me feel alive**

At the last lyrics, Wendy and I shared a passionate kiss on the lips. I held her hips as she gently slung her arms around my scarf less (for once) neck. It deepened and crazed fan girls (such as Mira) pulled out cameras and felt the need to completely ruin the moment. Eventually, we pulled apart only to give each other a big, warm hug.

"I love you, Wendy."

"I love you too, Romeo."

Slowly, the crowd dissipated and the excitement from the song died down. Finally, the fangirling ended and we were free to flop onto two bar stools out of exhaustion from the dance. It really did make me feel alive!

"Woah. That was crazy!" She yelled perkily. How could she yell that loudly after a dance like that?

"I honestly don't get people like Mira... They're weird."

"But they can be helpful!"

"I guess so... Hey, do you want to stay at mine tonight?"

"Sure!"

 ***a few nuts songs and a long track back to Romeo's later***

Wendy came back to my place as Dad was staying at Wakoba's place after the party at the guild tonight so that we could be alone.

"Wow... That was fun!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Yeah! It was amazing..."

We threw a load of blankets, cushions, pillows and duvets in front of the TV lacrima to sleep in.

"So... Should we watch a movie?"

"How about Divergent?"

 **Did you like it? I hope that you did. Sorry that it was so short but I have other things to do. Anyway, I hope that you understood the title! Btw, the song is called alive-krewella. I prefer the nightstep version, but everyone's entitled to their own opinion even though I'm always right. Bye! If you want any new fanfics, just tell me who!**


End file.
